Grace's Story
by April.Chloe.Swan
Summary: Written for a friends birthday, and couldnt resist posting it, Grace falls in love with Seth, but does he feel the same way? a werewolf story, only small mentions of vampires... now complete... reviews recommended :D
1. Seth's distraction

'I lay in bed trying in vain to control my hectic breathing that was soon turning into hyperventilating. I was straining my ears, wishing I could hear over my breathing. If the source of the sound that affected me was in my room surely they would also hear my loud breaths. You would think that this would help me become quieter, but no it just made it worse if possible.

The sound didn't repeat itself though, and as my heart returned to my chest I felt safe enough to sit up slowly.

So I did just this, slowly and quietly as I could, I sat up.

I small squeak escaped my mouth as two things happened. The sharp, short rap was heard again and a shadow past over my wall.

I was just about to scream or run out of the room to find help – no doubt Jacob was in Bella's room again, and if that failed there was always Uncle Charlie's police gun to help – when the stupidity and chagrin washed over me as I realized, after the shadow copied my exact moves, that it was my own reflection that I was planning on shooting at.

I didn't let myself calm down too much, as I still hadn't identified the sharp noise that once again made me jump, this time falling off the bed, Then the realization, as well as the embarrassment, did hit me as I realized it was coming from the window.

Pretending to be as brave as I usually acted I crawled across my floor to the window ledge and slowly poked my head up enough that I was able to see out into Uncle Charlie's backyard, which was, with no help to my imagination, backed by a forest.

Three dark, rather tall shapes were seen silhouetted against the darkness of the night.

I frowned in confusion until I heard the all too familiar hiss of an urgent whisper,

"Grace,"

I let myself slump against the wall for a second while my heart beat slowed down a bit. Though I wasn't given much time as another rap was heard on my second story window and more hissing was followed.

Sighing, I picked myself up, open the window and… a rock hit me hard on the head.

"Ouch," I said sharply, frowning down at the smirking boys below.

"Sorry, Grace," the tallest one said sheepishly.

I tried hard to frown at my best friend, but his 'innocent' expression made my mouth turn up into the all too familiar smile he seemed to induce.

"What do you want Seth?" I asked with as much anger as my stupid smile would allow me.

He shrugged in an off-handish way,

"Just wanted to see ya." He told me.

I looked down at him skeptically, I don't know if he could see it in this darkness, but he certainly seemed to get the message.

"Aww, don't be like that Grace, we're going down to the beach for a bonfire, wanna come?"

"There's a front door, you know?"

"It's not as fun," he said, cheekily.

He did have a point, and I had done the same to him on numerous occasions, though his sister wasn't as understanding when they had changed rooms without telling me. it didn't stop me from grumbling as I got changed into my skinnies and a shirt, with the much needed jacket, quickly pulling my hair in a pony tail, seeing as I didn't have time for straightening, and jumping down the stairs while trying to shove my feet into whatever shoes where left on my floor.

When I got to the door, Seth was grinning wickedly,

"Ready?" he asked, eyeing my mismatched shoes,

I shrugged in return, "Ready as I will ever be with you," I whispered back to him.

Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where his car was parked before he had a chance to wake up Bella or Uncle Charlie with his loud voice.

I peeked a glance back at the house before jumping into the car and saw a dark figure slip into the trees, probably Jacob making his way back home. Worry slipped over me as I thought about whether he would tell Uncle Charlie, though after Embry left him with a bruised rib last time he told on me I hoped he learnt his lesson. I giggled as I remembered that day and Seth gave me a weird glance, about to open his mouth,

"Never mind," I told him, clipping my seatbelt on.

He shook his head, knowing full well how random I could be.

He drove off fast, making Collin and Brady slam into the backseat and sent me into another fit of giggles.

I could tell that tonight would definitely be fun, and hopefully would let me forget the events of the last week. No doubt this was Seth's plan all along; he probably planned the damn bon fire himself.


	2. The beginning of this story

I suppose for this story to really make sense I would have to go back to my first appearance in Forks, though I guess it really started before this even, right back to a time when another dominated my dear cousins heart, though he was scarcely spoken of now, even if it was common knowledge that he still claimed her heart.

The story was only told to me once, and the details were far from detailed. I heard of an extraordinary guy, who was exceedingly handsome and had made Bella the happiest she was ever said to be. They spent but a year or two together happily before he left abruptly leaving Bella with a shattered heart. Charlie tells this bit the best as Bella only says that long period of times she was not at all there. This had apparently lasted for a painful amount of months before she was brought back very gradually. The thing that saved her the most was in the form of a person, a person to who we are all grateful for forever. His name is Jacob Black and this is where the story is most told.

So Charlie got really, really worried about Bella at this stage and threatened to take her back to her mother, so Bella – probably hoping that one day this stupid Edward fellow would be back – took action and went to see her childhood friend, Jacob Black. The best kind of friendship was soon seen between them and they spent lots of times together, which helped Bella mend a tiny fragment of her forever broken heart.

Eventually it seemed – just as everyone suspected – that this relationship was ready to become just that. It was during a movie that was seen by the two, that this was seen most evident. Though Jacob seemed to have 'fallen sick' during this night and pulled a disappearing act that slowly unraveled the security that Bella had formed around him.

This is about the time that I showed up and according to Bella I gave her the confidence and happiness that she was missing, and she went and confronted Jacob. This is another bit of the story where it is shaky, as all I know is that after that day Bella and Jacob had been inseperatable and when they weren't together I was there as Bella's favourite distraction.

My story is very different though and I hope that I do a good job explaining it as it can get very confusing.

I guess my half of this story started with a decision made, without my input, by my parents which put me in my current situation in Forks…


	3. The Bonfire

Brady and Collin were having a 'sword fight' with their sticks that were supposed to have marshmallows on the end of them, they were jumping around the back of our seats and Embry and Seth were laughing at them while Sam and Paul shot them looks that obviously meant to sit down and shut up. As usual, they were ignored and they continued with their childish game. You couldn't really blame them as they were only 13. They had now dropped they 'swords' and were now were fighting ninja style. I couldn't help but giggle at them, that is until Collin kicks Brady and he falls over landing on top of me and pushing me of my chair, and let me tell you he is not very light, none of the guys currently sitting around me was. Collin was laughing; until he caught sight of Seth's who was not laughing anymore. Actually, he looked as if he wanted to tackle Collin, and Brady as well. He was very pointedly staring at Brady, who was also laughing, hard, so he couldn't move if he wanted to. I would have laughed as well, if I didn't have a very heavy teenager on top of me, making it very awkward to even breathe.

I started wriggling, trying to get free, Seth finally decided to help and walked over and pulled Collin off me, then throw him on the ground away from me. I was too busy admiring his muscles that I didn't see his hand reaching out for me. It was only when I looked at his face and saw the confused and hurt expression there that I did notice, though I still didn't do anything as I was too distracted thinking about how innocent and cute he looked just then.

I couldn't believe that I had such a sweet and adorable best friend, yet that was all that he was, a best friend, it seemed so unfair that this was all it could ever be. I so longed to be more then that, to be the one that he loved, to curl up in his arms and fall asleep there at night, like I had seen with the many other girls in this little group do with their boyfriends. Though they were just more then just girlfriends, they were people that have been imprinted on, the love of their lives, their soul mates. Something I could never be to Seth.

The all too familiar annoyance built up in me once again and I turned away, helping myself up. I avoided Seth's eyes for fear that I would see the hurt there and feel something I was avoided just as much as his hand, guilt.

However, he didn't beat me to picking up my chair, and when I finally did look at his face, after sitting down, he had a big grin over his face, it amused me how innocent and childish he really was, it was a change from the attitudes of Bella, who always seemed so proper.

Collin and Brady were still laughing, with Collin helping Brady up from the ground. They soon stopped however, when Sam cleared his throat and everyone looked up to see the elders sitting quietly and solemnly around the fire. Every one rushed to their seats as Sam started talking.

Apparently, this wasn't just a fun get together; the night seemed to grow darker as Sam spoke in hushed tones about why all the pack and their imprints – and me – were gathered around the fire, he was going to explain why Collin and Brady had became 'sick' as he liked to call it, Quil and Embry snickered at this, and the dangers that had come to threaten the reservations, and Forks.


	4. Starting a friendship

When I first came to Forks I was expecting some sort of hell. The way Bella spoke of it, particularly since certain people left, it was nothing less. She told me if was dreary and constantly rained, all I could think of was how my hair wasn't going to straighten, I was dreading it and the only thing that stopped me from demanding my parents to change their minds was just how miserable my cousin sounded on the phone. It was so heartbreaking, I knew that I had to do whatever I could to change that, the first being getting there and finding out who the jerk that did this to her was.

It was even worse when I actually got there; Bella was thin and wasn't even functioning properly. She was making the same phone call every couple of hours, and seemed to get the same response, which crushed her a little more every time.

Bella wouldn't tell me the whole story just that come guy named Jacob was sick and wouldn't return her calls. I decided drastic action was needed and that we needed to go down there. Bella wouldn't drive there though, she maintained the argument that if he wanted to see her, he would.

I became extremely angry with this Jacob fellow and took the first chance to get to Forks and tell him exactly what I thought. Unfortunately, this involved fishing, something I wasn't particularly fond of. But, it was Bella, she was my cousin, my favourite cousin I should add, had been ever since I was young, I have always looked up to her and now it was my turn to do the looking after.

So I went with Uncle Charlie, with Bella shooting me a suspicious glare, I just shrugged and ran out the door before she could even try and stop me.

I frowned when I saw that we would be taking Uncle Charlie's cruiser,

"Would you rather take Bella's truck?" he asked me, unsure.

My face must have been pretty alarmed because he chuckled and continued to walk to the cruiser,

"This family needs better cars," I mutter to myself, opening the door.

Neither my uncle or his stubborn daughter were much talkers, so I guess I inherited a bit of that, though I had a lot more of my mother in me so it usually meant that I had a lot on my mind that I loved to share.

"So who are we going fishing with?" I asked my uncle, when the silence was starting to annoy me.

"The usual, Billy and some of the boys,"

"The boys?" I ask,

"Uh… yeah… Embry, Jacob and Seth."

"Seth?" I ask because this is one I haven't heard of before.

"Yeah, Seth Clearwater, his a nice boy, about your age I think."

"Oh," I say, "and we are all going to fit on the one boat?"

Uncle Charlie simply chuckled at my lack of knowledge,

"I don't think that will work."

"So maybe some of us will have to stay behind?" I ask him, almost hopefully.

"Billy and I usually just stay on the shore line."

"Oh,"

Soon enough we are parked near a beach, if that is what you would call it, it doesn't have much sand, more rocks and the water isn't the shiny blue I'm used to but a dark, almost black blue. I guess the bad weather doesn't help much.

I sigh since I have straightened my hair this morning and it looks as if it will be ruined, once again.

"Come on," Uncle Charlie tells me,

He is already out of the car and is making his way down to the waters edge, where I see another three figures and a guy in a wheelchair, which I guess is Billy.

Two of them are mucking around and the littlest, who I guess is Seth is standing besides them watching and cheering one of them on.

I pull my hoodie tighter around me and step out of the cruiser and slowly make my way down to the slippery rocks.

I try to go very slowly, though my feet don't seem to get grip and before I know it I'm lying down on some pretty sharp rocks.

I hear laughter and I know that the boys are laughing at me. One of them comes over and smiles down at me,

"Need some help?" he asks.

He is very cute with sandy-brown hair and honey coloured eyes. He doesn't seem more then 16.

"No, I'm fine," I tell him, completely ignoring his outstretched hand and helping myself up.

"You sure?" he asks,

The boys are still laughing behind him and I turn to glare at them,

"Yes, I'm sure," I snap at him, I didn't mean to and I feel guilty as he face falls.

"Ok," he says in a small voice, "Well I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater."

He says holding out his hand again, and again I ignore it,

"Grace," I tell him simply, "Which one of those losers is Jacob," I ask him, looking over his shoulder once again.

"Oh, that's the taller one…uh," he says turning to look at them also, "The one that has the smaller one in a headlock."

I raise my eyebrows as I watch them fight, the smaller one seems to elbow Jacob in the gut and wriggle out of the head lock then tackles him to the ground, they both make an audible bang,

"Holy crap," I exclaim in alarm, "Are they ok?"

"Embry and Jake?" he asks, I turn to see he wasn't even watching them, he was watching me, "Yeah, they will be fine, Jacobs built of strong stuff," he tells me almost proudly.

I smile nervously as he is still looking at me; I divert my eyes and start to walk over to my uncle and Billy.

"Hey Grace," Uncle Charlie calls over happily, "I see you've met Seth, this is Billy and those two over there," he says pointing at the boys who jump up and brush themselves off, Embry smiling cheekily at me, "Are Jake and Embry."

"You can call me Em," he tells me as he shakes my hand and winks,

"Isn't that a girl's name," I tell him, raising my eyebrows again,

"Oh, she has attitude," He says rather loudly, "You better watch out Sethy boy,"

"Leave him alone, Emmy" Jake tells him as he pushes him over, starting another round of fighting.

I steal a glance at Seth; he seems to be watching Jacob with a kind of admiration, he hasn't even seemed to react to the statement about me, maybe he doesn't like me after all. My heart sank at that realization before I even registered that there might be a possibility that I liked him. I had a feeling that I was hooked and this feeling wasn't going away too soon.

...

Soon enough I was out on a boat with a boy who kept cracking stupid jokes, another who was annoying me and I was still very angry at and one that well… I was falling for… fast.

Seth wanted to sit next to Jacob to start of with, though when Embry demanded he sit next to me, he didn't object.

So they we were in a little boat, me next to Seth and Embry and Jacob squashed into the other side of us. Jacob was driving the boat until we were out far enough, and then stopped. I looked over the edge and saw the dark, menacing water and couldn't seem to remember what gave me the stupid idea to go through with this.

"You ok?" Seth asked, his forehead scrunching up as he scrutinized me,

"Yeah fine," I lie, I didn't like it that this boy showed such an interest in me and I really didn't like the fact that my heart soared with just those few simple words.

"You look pale," he tells me,

"I'm fine!" I say forcibly.

He just nods and passes me a fishing rod.

I look at it skeptically, completely forgetting that I haven't done this since I was little and Uncle Charlie had forced me into it.

A slow smile creeps up Seth's face when he sees the frightened look on my face.

"Sure you don't need help?" he asks once again, raising his left eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine," I say, just to prove I don't need help from a bunch of boys.

I hold the fishing rod unsure, "Uh…" I say, then improvising I tell him that I feel a bit sick after all and hand it back to him hurriedly.

He grin just grows bigger and he shrugs, throwing his line out. He watchs the water for a while then sits back down next to me, smiling.

I smile back at him unsure; he looks at me for a while, like his trying to figure something out, then speaks suddenly,

"How's… uh… "He seems unsure who to ask about, then smiles and says "Bella," victoriously.

I giggle a little, and then I see Jacob tense a tiny bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Horrible," I tell him, my evil side coming out.

I knew I should tell a lie and make them all feel better, but I wanted Jacob to feel as bad as she did.

Seth seems shocked that I would say it so bluntly, he obviously didn't know me well.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him, "She's barely eaten or said a thing since, I am told, a certain date with someone about a few weeks ago."

I turn to smirk at Jacob and see that he is looking very livid and is shaking violently. My eyes grow bigger, but before I can react the whole boat is shaking.

I stand up, bad choice; I silently chastise myself as I fall backwards out of the boat. Seth lands next to me, I'm not sure if he jumped in after me or if he too fell out, but nonetheless he grabs me, with much more strength then I would have imagine and pulls me to the side of the boat.

I look around the boat as Seth pushes me in and see that Jacob and Embry are also missing. I turn around and see Seth jump into the boat, I try to give him a quizzical look, but I cant ignore the way that his shirt is sticking to abs I never knew he had and the fact that he water is weighing his pants down and I can see the top of his green boxers under his jeans.

He seems to be diverting his eyes from me and I look down at myself to assess the damage, thinking maybe my makeup has run. Then I see that, stupidly, I had worn a white singlet today and it is now completely drenched and see through, showing my new pink bra, that is no doubt ruined.

"Crap," I say as I pull my, just as wet, jacket over the top.

Then I look down to see I have lost a shoe and my new skinnies are also ruined.

I pout and glare out at the ocean, though Embry and Jacob have disappeared, frankly I didn't care where.

"That jerk owes me new skinnies," I tell Seth angrily,

"It isn't his fault," he says defensively.

I just continue to glare at him,

"Uh… do you still want to go fishing?" he asks me, the smile coming back.

I raise my eyebrows at him and ignoring his question, ask him if he knows how to get us back. He tells me he does, after first cracking a joke about paddling.

When we get back and explain the story to Uncle Charlie and Billy, my uncle looks concerned and asks Billy if he wants to go out looking for him, Billy just laughs and tells him that Jacobs a good swimmer and that he will make it back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was just my first week in the little town of Forks, and now as I sit by around the bonfire, with Seth's hoodie around me, almost a year later, I find that I have come to love this cozy town.

The rain is easy to get used to, and the cold isn't a problem when you are around a tribe that is unseasonably warm all the time. I have even learnt that straightening your hair is a waste of time and designer skinnies aren't convenient, especially around this bunch of boys.

Though all the warmness and comfort seemed to fade away and leave a chill in its wake, as Sam recounted the stories and legends to the few in the circle who haven't heard it yet.

He told us that the things that had started this tribe up again, that had posed a threat for so long, and then seemed to disappear had returned.

"The cold ones have returned and pose more of a threat then ever," Sam told us in his deep, commanding voice. It seemed to send a shiver around the group. I huddled closer to Seth and for once he didn't pull away, he seemed to pull me tighter as if he could somehow protect me from the evils.

I snuggled into him, but even though my skin seemed to burn with his heat, I couldn't shake the sinking, cold feeling that had settled itself inside.


	5. How Seth broke his arm

Seth dropped me back at home, careful to drop me of a couple of houses away so Uncle Charlie wouldn't wake up and catch me out past my curfew.

Seth parked the car and turned to look at me, I knew I should probably get out the car before I declared my love for him and made a complete fool of myself, but there was so many questions in my head.

"So…so vampires are real?"

Seth nodded slowly.

"What do they want?" was my next question.

"Who knows," he replied, he didn't seem too interested and was looking at me instead.

"Do you think they want blood? What if they start attacking people?"

Seth didn't seem to hear and had a glazed over look.

"Seth!" I said loudly, pulling him out of his trance.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"I'm trying to complain about human eating vampires here and all you seem to be doing is staring out into space,"

He smirked slightly and looked away. I had known Seth long enough to know that he only smirked when embarrassed or if I had done something stupid and I couldn't think of what I just said as stupid, I was really freaking out.

"If it's the Cullens, no way," he told me confidently.

"You're telling me they don't want to eat anyone," I asked incredulously,

He turned to smile at me now,

"Well sure they want to b-" he saw me open my mouth to say something and put a finger to my mouth. "But," he went on as if I hadn't interrupted, "they wouldn't, they're vegetarians." He said shrugging.

I wasn't really listening anymore, just at the touch of his long, rough finger on my mouth I came close to fainting. I closed my eyes, appreciating it while it lasted. Then he pulled away suddenly, my eyes shot open to see him smirking again.

_Great, _I thought to myself, _now he probably thinks I'm some kind of sick stalker._

"Uh… I should probably go," I tell him opening the door.

"Wait I will walk you," he says and jumps out the car, running to meet me my door.

I raise my eyebrows at him,

"What?" he asked innocently,

"Scared a vampire will try to eat me?" I reply cockily.

He smirks again and hesitates before saying, "No, but knowing you, it's likely you will trip and break your neck or something, it's safer if I'm there to catch you."

I wanted to argue and say I was perfectly fine on my own, but I couldn't help the way my head spun when he mentioned catching me. I found myself plotting ways of falling and ending up in his warm, muscular, caring arms.

It was so stupid that he had such a great effect on me; he was sending me crazy, though I couldn't say crazy in a bad way.

So I shrugged instead and jumped out the car, and just as Seth had predicted I tripped over my laces and fell into his hands. I hadn't even planned it, yet it still sent my face a little pink and a shiver of pleasure run through my hands at his touch.

I heard him chuckle and I pulled away angrily and tried to stomp off. Too bad his legs were nearly twice the size of mine and he was able to keep up without a trouble.

We didn't say another word until we got outside of the little two story house.

"Crap," I muttered.

Seth cocked his head to the side questioningly.

I didn't answer him and instead walked up to the front door hoping in vain that I had miraculously left it unlocked. I let out a huff of breath when I realized it wasn't. I next checked all the hiding places for the spare key, with Seth tagging along smirking at me.

"What?" I hissed angrily when I checked under the doormat for the third time and Seth laughed quietly.

"Don't you remember?" He answered in a conspiratorial whisper.

I sighed and shook my head, he shook his in return.

"Your uncle quit leaving it out after the last time,"

I smiled slightly as the memory came back to me. It was the fourth of July and I was grounded because Jacob turned me in after he found out that I skipped art the last period. I was upset as I had a whole night planned with Seth, though he didn't know that in my mind it would end with a kiss. It sadly didn't anyway, but it was still good as he had helped me sneak out.

It was truly an awesome night, before I came home and got inside using the spare key that I was just looking for and Uncle Charlie was waiting in the kitchen. He was not a very happy chappy.

I covered my smile up with an exasperated look and walked around to the back of the house before I spoke again, looking up at my small window on the top story.

"Great how am I going to get up there?" I mumbled under my breath, though of course Seth heard me.

"Come on it will be easy?" he says, eyeing of the ledge under my window and the tree opposite it.

"Oh no, this isn't a good idea Seth, I'm afraid of heights remember?"

He had already walked over to the tree and I stalked slowly over to him.

"Easy," he repeats softly, "Just look at me, I will help you."

I knew that wouldn't be a problem at all, though I still didn't know how he was gunna put me back together when I had broken my arm or something.

"Come on," he says convincingly and picks me up and sits me on the top branch as if I'm no lighter then a feather.

He climbs quickly after me, with no struggle at all.

I shake my head at him, "You're crazy," I tell him.

"Always so blunt," he replies then looks back down at the ground,

"Well we could always sleep out here for the night."

I almost agreed to that, the _we_ sounded so good I could just imagine it, us laying under the stars, though I could also imagine Uncle Charlie's face when he found us out there.

I sigh and look back up at my window, there was at least 6 other branches we had to climb,

"Well we better get started,"

Slowly one by one we climb the tree, each branch getting further and further away, until we came to the last branch, which was even taller then Seth.

He picked me up under the armpits and lifted me, while he did this his hand accidentally brushed against my breast. Even this feather touch sent shivers all over my body, for the first time in forever, I was glad that he hadn't kissed me as I was sure I wouldn't survive it.

As he jumped up and sat on the branch next to me I finally saw a smirk of embarrassment.

"About time you got embarrassed," I say to him as he looks away guiltily.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning as he looks down at the light brown bark between us.

"Well all night I've been waiting to embarrass you so that I could see that smirk, but all I've been getting is smirks out of my stupidity."

I said all this watching him and his gorgeous red lips pull over his white teeth into a smile, he shakes his head, muttering something about how I'm so idiotic.

I bite my lower lip, so as I don't show how hurt I am by this one little statement.

I stand up, as I turn around to my window I say,

"Sure Seth see you soon,"

I don't get one step when I feel his warm hands on my upper arm.

"Grace," he says softly and I turn to look at him, he is still sitting in the same position, with his eyes glazed over again.

Before I can utter but one word he has pulled me onto his lap and planting his soft lips against mine.

My whole body goes limp and I feel as if I had melted into him. The whole world disappears and I can't even remember where I am, all that matters is that I'm kissing Seth freaking Clearwater and that he really does like me more then a friend.

My vision snaps back abruptly as I hear my name hissed from very close by.

"Grace!"

Seth jumps back quickly at the sound and I only then remember we are in a tree. I grab onto the branch for support, Seth is not so lucky and I hear a sickening crack as he hits the ground.

"Holy crap! Seth are you ok?" I shout at the ground, not quite sure where he landed.

He doesn't answer for a moment and my heart skips more then a few beats, then I hear another crack and Seth's happy voice.

"I'm perfect," I can practically see the huge grin on his face and giggle.

"Seth you fell out of a huge tree."

"Oh, that," he says in an offhand way, "It's fine, it will be fixed in about an hour, one of the perks of being a werewolf."

I smile at how easily he could say that.

"Grace!" I hear another hiss and my attention is diverted to my open window. I see Jacob hanging angrily out.

"What?" I demand just as angry.

"You better get inside before you wake Charlie up."

"Not everyone has extra sensitive hearing like you Jake." I tell him climbing over to me window carefully.

"Night Seth," I whisper at the ground, knowing he would hear it.

"Night Grace," he whispers back and I can't help but smile at the way my name seems to roll of his tongue so easily, like it was meant to be there.


	6. Yeah, and i'm spiderman, Seth

"Yeah and I'm Spiderman,"

Was what I giggled when Seth first told me he was a werewolf.

I frowned up at him when he didn't laugh along with me.

We were sitting in my favourite spot, in a park on the edge of the forest, why they put a park there was beyond me but I loved how secluded it was and I found it tad romantic, which is why me and Seth always ended up there, not that I was planning on telling him that.

We were swinging high in the air on a swing each and I slammed my heel into the ground, stopping myself, I turned to frown at Seth,

"Why are you not laughing along with me?"

He too stopped his swing and put his head back to look at the darkening sky,

"Because I'm not joking Grace,"

I raised my eyebrows in skepticism,

"Prove it," I tell him forcefully,

He put his head back down slowly and turned to me, he seemed to scrutinize me for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and dragging me the few metres into the woods.

"Close you eyes." He tells me when we have walked for about ten minutes.

"Why, I thought you were gunna prove something to me or are you just going to run away when I close them?" I asked him, smiling.

"Just do it," he says sighing,

"Why?"

"Please,"

"Tell me why first,"

He smirked suddenly, and I actually thought that his plan was to run off on me, but it didn't seem like Seth to leave me in the woods by myself, he hardly ever brings me out here unless it's important.

"Please, for me?" he pleads one last time,

and I give in, knowing I'm not going to win with his looks working against me.

"Seth?" I ask, worrying after a few minutes of silence,

"Seth?" I ask louder, still nothing.

"I'm uncovering my eyes in about three seconds and you better be standing in front of me,"

Still nothing,

"One,"

I hear some trees rustle and am tempted to run after him, that little –

"Two,"

No, his still there I can hear footsteps, but is that him, they sound louder and like there is more then two legs, maybe someone is with him,

"Three,"

I shout throwing my hands off my eyes.

I jump back a bit as I realize that it's not Seth in front of me but a big, bear-looking thing that has the same colour hair as Seth, a light sandy brown.

I blink a few times and the wolf retreats, sinking back as low as it can, in an attempt not to scare me.

I smile suddenly,

"Aww, your so cute!" I exclaim as I start to walk towards it.

I walk up to it and reach my hand out experimentally, it carefully pushs it head against me. I giggled as I felt his soft fur. He turned his head towards me at my laugh and cocked his head to the side.

Then I saw the soft honey eyes and gasp,

"Holy crap, you were telling the truth."

Seth shakes a little in something I'm guessing was laughter, I giggle along with him then I frown. He cocks his head again and I walk away turning my back.

I hear a rustle in the trees and turn around just in time to see Seth re-emerge.

I quickly turn back around again, pretending to be upset,

He walks slowly over, until I can feel his breath on my neck, I suppress a shiver and pull my back straight to show him I'm annoyed.

"Was it that much of a shock?" he asks quietly,

I shake my head; I can just imagine the confused look on his face,

"Did you expect something different?"

He attempts again and again I shake my head,

"Was I ugly?" he asks softly.

I giggle then and turn around and giggle louder when I see his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" he asks finally,

I try to pout as I tell him,

"You didn't laugh at my spiderman joke,"

Now he laughs and pulls me into a hug.

My breath hitches in my throat as I feel his warm, _bare _chest against my jacket. I hold in the sigh of contentment and pretend to be angry at him.

"Oh, so know you laugh at me," I say and turn around walking towards some trees,

"You're going the wrong way," he yells after me.

I sigh and turn around the other way, pushing past him, though it hurt me a lot more and I rub my shoulder.

Seth runs after me, and gives me the grin I love so much.

I keep up the act until we reach the edge of the trees then turn around and smile at him,

"So what's it like?" I ask him as we make our way back over to the park.

"Being a werewolf?" he asks as he sits down on one of the swings.

I nod and watch him as he pushes the swing back and builds up momentum.

"Well, it was pretty crazy at first, I mean I got angry at the stupidest things, then Leah told me of for eating the last cookie and I just lost it, the next thing I know I'm big and furry and there are voices yelling at me in my mind."

"Wait!" I say holding my hand up to stop him, "you heard voices in your head?"

"Well yeah sorta, it's more like you hear their emotions and see into their mind, it's kind of annoying."

"Annoying? That would be so cool!"

"Not so cool when you see every thought of Jared and have to feel the same feelings about Kim." He mumbles, looking away.

I cringe away from that,

"Well being a werewolf isn't sounding so appealing now," I tell him, flopping down onto the other swing.

He laughed at my disappointed face before assuring me that there was many perks.

For the rest of the night he continued to answer my many, mostly random questions.

...

Later that night, I was lying in bed when I thought of another question; I hesitated for a while before I grabbed my mobile.

It rang a couple of times before he answered, somewhat groggily; I looked at my clock wondering what the time was, the clock flashed 10:30.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered quickly when he realized who it was, "Sam has me covering Jacob's shifts,"

"Oh, like protecting the Rez and that?"

He must have nodded because there was a long pause before he answered yes,

"Sorry," I tell him quietly, "am I keeping you up?"

"No," he said, more awake now, "so what did you want?" he asked, trying to be more cheerful.

"Oh…Uh…" I hesitate again, "um… not much." I mumble.

"Ok," he answers simply.

I try to change the subject before he brings it up.

"So where's Jacob then?"

"I think your cousin could answer that better," he told me, laughing.

"Ew!" I practically yell when I figure out what his going on about.

He laughs louder, then sighs,

"so anything else you want to know?" he asks,

"Uh…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering… whether… you know… werewolves could…"

I bit my lip, not believing I was asking him that.

"Yeah… that's what imprinting is for," he tells me.

"What's imprinting?" I ask him, my curiosity perks up as my heart begins to thump, the word sounds so familiar, yet I don't think I had ever heard of it before.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain really,"

"You could try," I tell him.

"Well, you've seen Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, even Quil and Claire."

"Yeah…"

"Well that's imprinting right there,"

"But what is it?" he wasn't really explaining it properly and I felt as if he was holding something back, I was getting more confused by the minute.

"I don't think I could explain it properly, maybe you should ask one of them."

I heard talking on the other end of the phone and then Seth told me guiltily that he had to go.

I frowned as I hung up and couldn't hear his voice anymore, I felt utterly pathetic as I realized how much I missed him, after just a few seconds.

You would think that after finding out that he was a great big werewolf I would be freaked out, but I felt the exact opposite, I felt more of a pull towards him if that were possible. I felt suddenly cold as I lay in bed without him.

…


	7. Things start to go wrong

I lay in bed staring at my roof, with a blissful smile on my face, I kissed Seth, the boy I had been dreaming about for a whole freaking year. Dread flashed through my body as I thought about the fact that it may just be a dream, how could I be sure, I couldn't just ring Seth up and say 'hey did you kiss me last night?' that wouldn't really go down well, either he would think I thought badly of him, that I forgot or that I was a stalker who imagines kissing him so much that I'm not sure whether it's real.

I hear voices coming from the kitchen and remember the growling in my stomach, letting me know I'm hungry.

I flipped my legs off the bed and walk out the door and down the stairs in a happy oblivion.

I walk into the kitchen to see Jacob holding Bella up on the counter kissing her. I don't even wrinkle my nose at them today I just think how cute it would be if that was me and Seth.

I have walked to the cupboard and pulled the cereal out before they acknowledge me; Bella gives me a goofy smile that tells me that confirms that it really wasn't a dream. My heart swells even more.

Jacob opens his mouth, but before he has a chance to be a smartass the doorbell rings and Bella jumps down off the counter and goes to the door, with Jacob following like a loyal puppy. I giggle at just how close to the truth I am.

I pour milk over my cereal and grab a spoon, about to spoon it into my mouth when Embry walks in. He looks grave and keeps glancing back at Bella, when he sees me with a spoon halfway to my mouth he gives me a grin,

"Hey kiddo, how are ya?" I roll my eyes at the stupid nickname but answer him nonetheless,

"Awesome!" I say as I take a mouthful of cereal.

"I'll bet," he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes, I raise my eyebrows at him and he grins,

I swallow quickly before asking him how he knew, he laughs at me,

"It's kinda hard not to, I've been kissing you all morning," he tells me, scrunching his nose up dramatically.

I don't care, Seth's been thinking about me all morning I can't help but grin like a fool until I remember something,

"But, he doesn't patrol until tonight," I state, before I realize that I sound stalkerish again.

"I mean we had plans," I cover quickly.

Embry's face loses his humour here as he turns back to Jacob, once again glancing at Bella,

"Uh, yeah that's what I'm here for, Sam needs you too Jake,"

Jacob gives him a quizzical look, but he just shakes his head.

I stir my cereal slowly as I think of what danger Seth may be in, my chest becomes tight as I imagine scenes in which his broken hand have gotten him into trouble, if that were to happen it would be all my fault, and maybe he wouldn't like me anymore.

"Stop pouting, Grace, he will be fine," Embry says from behind me, "Me and Jake will look after the kid, right Jake?" he asks, looking over at Jacob, I'm guessing he nodded,

"that's not what I'm worried about," I lie, not wanting to sound so pathetic,

Embry raises his eyes in question,

"Why didn't he come over to get Jake?" I make up, because in my head it didn't sound so pathetic.

Embry laughs as he pulls me into a hug,

"Because they knew he wouldn't want to leave," he tell me loudly, and then whispers in my ear, "He adores you, Grace; I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

I pull away about to ask what he meant but he had already flown out the door, dragging Jacob along with him, yelling over his shoulder a promise to bring them back in one piece.

I smile as I go back to my, now soggy, cereal. I start reliving the night before, but at my favourite spot at the swings when Bella speaks,

"About time," she's says lightly, I look up at her and see a sparkle in her eyes,

I smile around the mouthful of food,

"I bet it was romantic, you and him are so cute together," she tells me,

I laugh as I finally swallow the large pieces,

"Yeah it was, until Jake scared us and he fell out of the tree, I'm fairly sure he broke his wrist."

She laughs along with me, then sighs,

"Young love," she says, dreamily, "I miss that,"

I frown as I see the familiar misery that is usually associated with memories of another chapter in her life,

"You miss him don't you?" I ask her as I rinse out my bowl,

"Who?" she asks innocently, but I know that there is no doubt in her mind of who I was talking about,

I don't even answer her and put the bowl on the bench.

I turn around and see she is looking down, with a tear on her cheek,

"I'm sorry, Bella, I… I didn't mean to bring it up, just ignore me, go back to being happy with Jacob -"

She sobbed at this,

"- if you are happy with him?" I ask carefully, eyeing my silent cousin off.

She bit her bottom lip, for a while,

"You do love Jake don't you?" I ask her.

"Of course I do," she said, looking up at me, almost pleadingly,

"Just not as much," I say quietly, looking down at my chipped nail polish,

"It's just different…"

I nod still not looking up,

"It's just with…" she takes a breath and I look up, "Edward," she breaths out finally,

"With Edward, it was so… different." She seems to be struggling, to find the right words, like it's urgent that I understand.

I wait silently for her to continue,

"I mean I can live with Jacob, I do love him, in a sort of way, if I hadn't known there was another love out there, a _stronger_ force, then he would have been my soul mate, but I cant shake the feeling like I'm not meant for him, that someone else is out there waiting for him,"

"Like an imprint?" I ask,

"Yeah, I guess so," she says, smiling up at me suddenly.

I go around the table and hug her awkwardly, she sighs,

"I don't know what I would do without you, Grace,"

I laugh suddenly as the situation goes through my head,

"Shouldn't you be comforting me, since I'm the little cousin," I ask her, trying to cheer her up.

She sighs again as she looks down at me,

"Yeah, but what have you to be sad about?" she asks.

I shrug as I look down at my tiny arms around her,

"What about this nail polish?" I say in false disgust, "It definitely has to go,"

She giggles at my randomness and runs up the stairs to grab the nail polish remover for me.

As I hear her reach the landing the phone rings besides me, I reach for it, yelling upstairs to tell Bella that I've got it.

"Hello?" I answer in a chirpy voice, hoping that I hear Seth's voice on the other end.

However, it isn't it's a rather different voice, female.

"Hello? Is Grace there?" you would think after nearly 15 years my own mother would know my voice.

"Yes mum, I'm right here." I tell her irritably,

"Oh wonderful, I have great news, guess what?" I roll my eyes, knowing she's going to tell me any way.

"You're going to be here for my birthday?" I ask in vain, knowing that they weren't due back until another few months and my birthday was next week.

"Yes!" she squeaks into the phone excitedly.

"Really?" I ask, unsure.

"Yes, sweetie, we will be there in about a week, a day before your birthday, and guess what else?"

"What?" I manage, feeling overwhelmed.

"We are staying for good this time." she sounds so excited and all I can handle is a simple, "Oh," in reply,

she spends the next hour recounting her whole journey and telling me about the big surprise she has planned for me, like this isn't enough. Eventually, she hangs up, claiming dad is back and they need to go to lunch.

I put the phone back carefully, and put my hands flat on the bench in an attempt to steady myself.

This couldn't be happening, they couldn't be coming back _now_ when everything was finally going to plan, what they thought they could just come back after a year and take me away from the perfect life I had suddenly gained, they couldn't, I wouldn't let them, no way was I going to leave Forks when there was a chance that I was finally becoming more then just a best friend to Seth.

I didn't notice where my eyes were staring until I heard Bella reenter the kitchen; she must have heard me on the phone to mom and wanted to give me some space.

Though now I looked out towards the trees at the edge of our backyard and spy a glimpse of glittering bronze in a tree.

I shut my eyes tight in an attempt to erase the thoughts and ideas swarming my head, no way could he be back now, that was the last thing I needed. I heard a crash behind me and turned quickly to see Bella lying on the floor with blue nail polish splattered in all directions,

"Don't worry I will help clean up," I tell her, at least this could take my mind of the buzzing in my head.


	8. Suprise visitor

The next few days past in a blur, before I knew it, it was Friday and my parents were due on the Sunday, I was freaking out. I stayed in my room for most days. Just lying in bed trying, and failing, to get up the nerve to tell Seth that I couldn't see him anymore, that I might never see him again.

He had come by, nearly every single day and every day I told Jacob I couldn't see him. I didn't tell him why, even though I'm sure Bella would have told him already, so he made up his own reasons, probably worse, one time I heard him say rather loudly,

"Jeez Seth, I thought you were a better kisser then that." And then,

"You would think with seeing it in your mind all the time you would be better,"

I'm guessing Bella tried to slap him then because I heard a rather loud slap and then a sound of pain.

That was the time when I was most tempted to run out there and defend him, but I couldn't stand the disappointed look on his face, the sound of his voice breaking and the way he dug his hands into his pockets when he was sad.

I only had two days before my whole world was ripped away from me, two days and my parents would come and take me away from the only home I've known so that we can move houses every few months again, two days and I have to leave Seth, just when he decides to kiss me.

Seth was probably really confused, he probably thought that he scared me of, I heard Jake talking to Bella this morning saying that the 'little guy' as he liked to call him – though he was a good head taller then me – didn't know what to do.

That was why I had decided to climb out onto the tree outside my window, the one that me and Seth had kissed on just a few days ago, and make my way to the trees at the back of the house – knowing that to be a short cut – to La Push.  
I didn't realize, until I was a fair way in, just how bad of an idea this was. I didn't usually come into the forest unless Seth was with me and I didn't really know the way that well.

I did remember that there was a log somewhere near that I could sit on and after walking for a bit found it and, sighing dramatically, I sat down.

I had only been sitting for a little while when I heard a silky voice next to me,

"You look a little lost,"

Screaming I fell backwards of the log, I bumped my head on a tree.

"Ow," I complained as I sat up, rubbing my head.

I narrowed my eyes at the pale, bronzed haired guy above me,

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, suddenly above me.

I raised one eyebrow as I pulled my hand away from his outstretched on.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern and a hint of curiosity heard in his voice.

"Yeah, I will be fine," I say as I pick myself up, wiping some lose dirt off my purple shirt.

"Are you sure?" he still seemed concerned,

"I've had worse," I say shrugging.

He studied me for a couple of minutes, before a little half smile pulled his lips up.

"Why is a little girl like you out in the forest by herself?"

He seemed almost amused as I thought about what I should tell this guy, I had only just met him but something told me that I had seen him before, maybe in a photo or movie.

I smile as I thought of how much he sounded like the big bad wolf in little red riding hood, that would make me little red, my next line should be 'what big teeth you have'

Instead I settle for not telling him anything,

"I am certainly not little," I tell him, taking a step towards him,

He watched me, not moving at all, with a curious expression.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked suddenly,

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion, wondering why on Earth I would be scared of him. I spend most of my spare time with a bunch of werewolves – or I used to, in two days that is all going to change.

I shut my eyes for a second, not wanting to show my tears to a stranger, when I opened them he was still staring at me.

He didn't wait for an answer, just shook his head slowly,

"What?" I demanded, wanting to know why he had a small smile playing on his lips,

"You just remind me of someone," he said this, almost sadly and turned back in the direction I had come from, with something like longing in his eyes.

I look at him for a couple of seconds and then turned around, starting to walk again,

"Sorry," the mystery guy said as he caught up to me easily, he frowned slightly,

"Where exactly are you heading?" he asked, sounding confused.

"This way," I say, pointing randomly, _I think,_ I add in my head.

I look up to see him smiling down at me,

"I thought you were heading to La Push," he said, with a little too much confidence in his voice.

I stop and raise my eyebrow at him again, I didn't remember actually telling him that.

"Yeah so?" I ask him, fairly annoyed now.

He shrugged careless and pointing to our left said,

"Well it's that way,"

I frown up at him, to see if his lying, then sigh as I realize from the slight worry I can see in his face that he is telling the truth.

"Fine," I say as I turn swiftly on the spot and walk off that way, I realize that he is once again following me,

"Are you going to follow me the whole way?" I asked irritably,

"For part of the way," he says, "I can't possibly leave a vulnerable girl like yourself into the big bad woods by herself; you never know what you could encounter."

I looked up again to see him smirking, what's with this guy, his so annoying, almost as if he could read minds, I hear a chuckle from my left where he is standing, _stupid vampire, _I think angrily. I didn't even remember making the decision that that was indeed what he was, though now I didn't have a doubt of it.

I eyed him curiously out of the corner of my eye as I heard the laughter stop, he whole face was frozen, though he keep walking silently besides me.

We didn't talk again, and I didn't think of anything besides Seth, which I was sure would annoy him if he could really read my mind, until we heard soft padding nearby.

I smile immediately as I thought of Seth again, though it was a surprise when a familiar soft sandy wolf jumped out in front of us.

I had thought it was only in my mind that I had heard it, though as I turned to the vampire and seen him watching the same wolf, it was proved real.

I resisted the urge to run and hug him and tell him how much I missed him the last few days and that I really did love him and it wasn't his kissing that scared me away, that it was something more dreadful.

Instead I stood there stupidly, biting my lip and not knowing what to say, until the vampire spoke in his silky voice,

"Grace here was just on her way to see you; I found her and didn't think it safe to leave her out here on her own."

Seth looked at me and I nodded slightly, kind of worried and confused that he knew my name.

Seth raised his big, now bushy eyebrows and the vampire chuckled. I frowned, not getting the joke and not liking it. Seth boomed his wolf bark and turned and ran back into the trees.

The vampire must have seen the concern by the way I froze as he said calmly,

"Don't worry, you didn't scare him off, his just phasing back, see," he said pointing as saw the tall boy walk back out of the tress, now human and with overused jeans on.

His chest was bare and he looked even better then how I had been remembering him for the last few days.

"Hey Seth," I said in a small voice, and waving a little,

He waved back and the way he looked bashfully down at his feet, made the guilt wash over me and before I knew it I was hugging him and mumbling my sorry. He hugged me back, with relief it seemed and spoke over my head,

"Thanks Edward,"

"Edward?" I spoke softly, filtering through my thoughts as I tried to put that face to that name, it all seemed way too familiar, then,

"Edward!" I shouted, pulling away from Seth, it all made sense now, I knew where I had seen him or heard of him more like it,

"As in Edward freaking Cullen?"

Seth seemed frightened, not knowing what was going on and _Edward_ stood there, frozen. I looked from one to the other frantically, thoughts and memories of stories told to me by Bella swirling around me head,

"You're Bella's cousin?" Edward finally asked.

"Yes, I'm the one that picked her up after a stupid, _handsome,_ vampire left her in pieces, after leading her on for a year."

"I didn't lead her on," he said quietly,

"then what do you call, going out with her for a year, telling her how much you freaking love her and then leaving her all alone in a dark forest taking it all back?" I spat at him,

Seth, who had been standing silently and who knew me too well and saw what came next grabbed me around the middle just as I lunged at the now black eyed vampire.

He just put his head down in shame and spoke so quietly that I had to shut up to hear it.

"She really believed that I didn't… that I still don't… love her?"

it might have been the way he said it with so much hurt and so much remorse or more probably the fact that I realized Seth's gentle arms were around me that made me stop in my attempts to dismantle Edward, but whatever it was I huffed and fell against Seth, liking the feel of his defined abs on my back.

"Well she's moved on anyway," I say, with something like regret in my voice,

H just nodded, apparently already knowing this.

I regretfully pulled away from Seth, who reluctantly let go, not sure if I was going to have another go at him.

I bite my lip, not knowing what I should tell him, or whether I should tell him at all, I look up again, he hasn't seemed to move, he doesn't even seem to breath, then I realize that he probably can read minds,

_Can you? _

I ask as a test, he nods slightly,

I turn to look at Seth, who is watching me fearfully and somehow longingly, I let myself believe that maybe he has been missing me almost as much.

Before I can get lost in those thoughts I turn back to Edward, I'm not sure why but I sigh before retelling the whole story in my head.

About the fact that Bella stills misses him, that she does, and always has loved him, and that even though she loves Jacob it is nothing like how she feels for him.

I finish by saying out loud, mainly for Seth's benefit as he is just standing there looking completely puzzled.

"Go see her; she at least deserves to know you here."

He nods once, and murmurs a thank you before taking off in the direction I just came in. I was slightly worried about the fact that I was pretty sure Jacob was still there, though I was most anxious about the fact that I was with Seth, alone.

Now was the time, I knew it, I just couldn't not tell him anymore, I can't keep a secret from him, never have, except one and that was the first one I started with,

"Seth," I say as I look back up at him, from my shoelaces, "I kinda… sorta… basically… pretty much…" he looked at expectantly and I couldn't believe how hard this was, how much I feared the rejection.

"I like you," I blurted out, "Like really, really like you,"

I sigh before adding, "Really, I think I… I… love you," I look up to see his reaction and he has already scooped me up in his arms,

"I love you, Grace, I have since that day when I saw more then I thought I ever would,"

he whispers in my ear and my cheeks flush pink as I giggle, then his mouth is back on mine in another blissful minute, It was so good, as good, if not better, then the last time. I pull away though as the next news isn't as good.

"Boy," I say, breathlessly, I see his goofy smile that I love and bite my lip, looking back down at my shoes, "I really should have started with the bad news first."


	9. the last night

**A/N soundtrack - Jai ho - Pussycat Dolls and Been waiting - Jessica Mauboy**

I had told Seth about my parents decision to come back and claim me again, he was more heartbroken then I thought he would be, however, I ended up being the one crying and he, as usual, was optimistic and told me that we had 2 whole days to spend together.

That was why on Saturday afternoon I was sitting around a bonfire, that Seth really had organized this time, with Kim, Emily, Sam and Leah around me, we were watching our boys play football. Well, Kim and I were, Leah was sulking, as usual, and seemed to be shooting me sharp looks and Emily and Sam were wrapped up in their own little world.  
I saw Jared look up at Kim and wink conspiratorially, before charging at Embry, who had the ball. Kim blushed and ducked her head slightly, I smiled, thinking about how cute it was that even after this long he still managed to make her blush.

I sighed as I realized once again that, even though me and Seth had proceeded a little, we would still never have the same connection as Kim and Jared, or Emily and Sam, even Quil and Claire.

Kim and Leah heard it and both turned to look at me,

"Don't worry," Kim says in her quiet, soft voice, "I'm sure they will let you at least visit,"

I bite my lip and nod, letting Kim think that was what's on my mind.

"Maybe," I mumble.

Kim gives me a small smile and turns away to watch her boyfriend again.

Leah, however, continues to stare at me, almost waiting for something else,

"What?" I ask her, a bit annoyed.

"You know this is going to kill Seth," she tells me.

I look back over to him, he now has the ball, and is dodging in between the older boys.

"He will be ok," I say quietly,

"Are you kidding, I'm not going to stop hearing about this, it's bad enough now, all I see in his bloody mind is you, and trust me I would rather not think about you in that way," she says, grimacing.

I hold back the smile that is threatening to take over my face,

"you probably exaggerating, it can't be that bad, he will get over me, I mean it's not like I'm his _imprint_" I snort on the last word, to empathize the ridiculousness.

I look away, towards the water, which is calm for once. Leah is silent, as is Emily and Sam, who have stopped talking. I turn to look at them cautiously; they are all staring at me in bewilderment. I knew that I went too far, I mean as if I was his imprint, it was impossible, I was sure he would have told me by now.

"What?" I demand when no-one says anything, "I didn't think the idea was that stupid,"

Leah recovers first; she shakes her head at me,

"Grace, sometimes you are _so_ oblivious,"

I went to make up some witty reply to that, but the guys had gathered around us once again, Embry ruffles my newly straightened hair,

"Cheer up, kiddo," he says,

I scowl at him, as he laughs.

The eating starts then and I don't get a chance to talk to Seth, or Leah, who I'm pretty sure I have never felt the urge to talk to.

…

Another hour later, when all the foods gone and the boys are satisfied, Seth finally turns to me,

"Having fun?" he asked, grinning.

I try to smile back, but it seems more like a grimace.

"You're not having fun," he answers himself, frowning.

I shrug nonchalantly, "I just haven't had enough time with you," I tell him, leaning over closer to him.

He grins again and grabs my hand, standing up and declaring his claim on me, before dragging me back up towards the car park,

"Where are we going?" I ask, now grinning like a fool too, I couldn't really care less; anywhere was good where I got Seth all to myself.

"The park," he says, walking around the many parked cars, towards the road.

My smile broadens, and I skip to catch up to him.

We don't say anything for the rest of the way, just hold hands blissfully, walking in step with each other.

After a while we reach the park, and I turn smirking at Seth, he just looks at me worriedly. I reach up and touch his lips with mine lightly, taking a step back as I do. I let go of his hand and back away, finally letting go of his lips, and then I leave him there stunned as I start to run towards our favourite swings,

"Bet, I beat you," I yell back at him, laughing.

He laughs to and lets me get a head start, I really think I'm going to win, until I reach out for the swing and he is already sitting there.

"Stupid werewolf." I pretend to grumble, as I sit on the other swing, he just grins at me

"I can't help it that you're slow,"

"With anyone else I'm not,"

"Really like Embry, Jacob, Quil, Brady…" he says counting on his fingers.

"Stupid werewolves," I repeat, as I push the swing backwards.

"You love us," he says cheekily, grinning wider at me, though if I looked closely a hint of concern to.

"Unfortunately," I tell him, looking down at my shoes.

I see him frown from the corner of my eye.

"Why's that?" he asks, all the teasing gone now, stupid me and my big mouth.

"Well, you know its no use loving people if you are just going to leave them, it isn't fair,"

He just nods sadly and doesn't say a thing; I decide to continue before I lose my nerve.

"Well at least you didn't imprint on me right," I try to sound chirpy, to lighten up the mood, instead I sound almost desperate.

Seth doesn't say anything; I look at him and see that he is looking of into the trees, away from me. He seems to stare for awhile before shaking his head and turning back to me,

"You would think with your brains you would figure it out yourself," he says I scrunch up my eyebrows in annoyance, sick of people talking about my naivety.

"I mean," he continues, "I thought for sure after that day when we went fishing I was too obvious, even Embry noticed and well we all know what his like, but no you didn't even have a clue, and then for a whole year all I thought about was kissing you, I was driving the rest of the guys nuts, and Leah, she hated me for a while, though she hates everyone, and then that night on the tree, I couldn't believe I got up the nerve to do that, but you looked so cute and beautiful up there all scared,"

he took a breath here and looked at me shyly, I guess he figured he said too much, I give him a smile in encouragement, and he continues , "So I kissed you and, boy, that was awesome, I didn't even care that I broke my wrist and it killed all night because that was definitely worth it, and still as we sit here and I retell this story I can tell by your face that you still don't get it,"

I frowned in confusion at the last part, wasn't he just telling me that he loved me, what else was there? Besides…

"Grace, I'm completely and utterly in love with you, I can't stand even a minute without you, my heart still races when I see you, even after a year, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I love you, you are my imprint,"

My heart does a weird kind of twirl thing as it tries to both plummet and soar at the same time. I couldn't believe that I was his imprint and I also couldn't believe that he waited until the day before I left to tell me.

The tears started to fall and I turned away from Seth. He didn't miss it however and took my hand,

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said in a small voice, "I could say I didn't mean it if that would stop you from crying," though I could tell from the break in his voice that he did.

"Why did you have to wait until today to tell me?" I ask him, sniffing, "I'm going tomorrow, I might not ever see you again and now I only get one last night with you."

Seth reached up and touched my face, wiping away the tears,

"Grace, whatever happens we will find a way, it our destiny, gravity says so," he says with a small smile,

"I won't let you get too far away, I will make Leah and my mother move if I have to,"

I smile and sniff again,

"I don't think Leah will appreciate that," I tell him,

He shrugs as if to say he didn't care.

"Promise?" I ask, looking at him through my wet lashes,

"Promise," he agrees,

I smile bigger and move my face up towards his, dragging my swing to meet his that is already moved over, when I get close enough, I grab his swing for support and he puts his hand on my back before leaning in to put his lips gently against mine.

I wont give too much detail away next, you can think what you want, but I could safely say that if that was the last time I would see Seth, then it would be one that neither of us would forget anytime soon.

…

Seth snuck into my bedroom in the early hours of the morning, I was already awake, and showered, pacing my room, biting my lip and trying to find something to take my mind of the nightmarish situation I faced.

Seth, pulled me into his lap on the bed, but soon enough I was pacing again.

"Mum said she had a surprise," I finally tell him,

"Maybe she's letting you stay at mine," he says,

I snort, not seeing that happening,

"Well maybe she will let you stay here,"

I shake my head, biting my lip again,

"I can't see mum letting that happen," I say thoughtfully,

I let out a huff of breath as I fall back on the bed, Seth looks down at me sadly; obviously annoyed that he can't do anything. Then I here the front door and Bella yell up to me,

"Maybe I can just pretend I'm not here," I say halfheartedly,

Seth shrugs, ready to go along with whatever I want to do, Bella yells up again, louder this time,

"Alright I'm coming!" I yell down,

Well there goes that plan, I sigh as I grab Seth's hand,

"Better get this over with," I say, he bends down to kiss me lightly on the lips,

"I will be right with you," he tells me, staring down at me, I think about standing there with Seth all day, but then I hear my mother's voice and decide its time to go.

I giggle as I walk out my bedroom door, realizing something,

"What?" Seth whispers dramatically,

"You're going to meet the parents for the first time," I whisper back,

Seth stops, jerking my hand back as well, I turn to stare at him, and he looks rather scared,

"Are you sure you need me?" he asks, I don't answer him, but look down instead,

He takes a deep breath and seems to hold it,

"Ok, I'm ready," he tells me nodding,

"Don't worry, Uncle Charlie already approves, they will love you," I tell him.

He just nods nervously.


	10. Blissgul endings

I skipped next to my boyfriend, swinging our arms happily, it had been almost a month since that dreadfully, painful return of the parents, though their surprise had been a good one and now I was pretty much the happiest teenager there was.

Seth looked down at me, as we got to the park, _our_ park and smirked, before bending down and kissing me, with his hand pulled through my hair. It was raining, but I didn't care anymore, my own personal space heater was enough to keep me warm, I hardly ever wore a jacket anymore, only when my mother freaked out and demanded I wear one before I got sick.

Seth pulled away suddenly, leaving me a tad woozy, before backing away and breaking into a run,

"Beat you to the swings," he yelled out, already halfway there,

"Stupid werewolf," I said under my breath, before chasing after him yelling,

"No fair!"

Just as I suspected he slowed down for me until he was far enough in front that I could touch him, I sped up a little bit and tackled him, or more like he let me tackle him. I pecked him once on the lip, before rolling of him and running to the swing, laughing cheerfully.

Everything had worked out perfect, Mum and Dad had decided to buy a house in forks, just on the edge of town, only a couple of minutes walk to La Push, after Bella had spoken to them not three weeks before I got the call, Uncle Charlie had done all the paper work for them.

Edward had gone and seen Bella, leaving her with a very hard decisions and hearts to break,

And Seth and me? We were as happy as we could be; I liked to think better then even Kim and Jared. Though Jared was likely to try and fight me if I told him that.

We were living our lives contently, not worrying about the past or the future, being assured that he would be in it was enough.

As for the growing number of werewolf, which meant more vampires, well no-one was sure yet, though that was another story…


End file.
